1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to storage devices, and more specifically, to a cargo storage device with a reconfigurable floor and an organizational bin for a sport utility type vehicle.
2. Background of the Invention
In many vehicles, and particularly sport utility type vehicles, cargo storage devices are lacking. The storage areas in these types of vehicles are usually defined by the floor, the back of the last row of seats, the side quarter panels, and the end gate of the vehicle. Because these types of vehicles do not have trunks or generally any other type of secured storage space, the operators needs are not accommodated in terms of security, versatility, and accessibility for stored items. For instance, items that stay in the vehicle such as jumper cables, tire jack, etc. get mixed in with other items like groceries, luggage, and valuables such as purses, laptops, etc. Because the storage space is generally open, there is no security for the valuables, accessibility to stored items is difficult as everything is mixed together, and as these items cannot be stacked upon each other, the storage space is not maximized.
In recent years, the demand for these types of vehicles has increased, attributable in part to their ability to carry more cargo than passenger cars. Efforts have thus been made to provide maximum passenger carrying capability while also being able to provide enhanced cargo carrying capability when desired by the vehicle operator. For example, flanges have been incorporated to support luggage, but this arrangement completely depends on the size of the luggage the operator wants to carry. Storage units have also been used, via use of shelf-like structures to partition the storage area. However, these units can be large and cumbersome, take up a significant amount of usable storage space available to the operator, and are in a number of movable parts such that they do not lend themselves well to being time-efficient or easy to use. Security is also an issue with stored items, as when a shelf-like structure is used to separate and keep stored items organized, the items are still visible from outside of the vehicle.
There continues to be a need to enhance the cargo carrying capabilities for these types of vehicles by increasing the functionability of the storage devices such that they are secure, accessible, versatile, and simple to use. As such, it would be beneficial to have a cargo storage device that incorporates a secured place to hold valuables, some sort of arrangement to divide storage space so items that are transported and items that remain in the vehicle can be separate, and versatility such that the device can be reconfigurable so as to always maximize available storage space as well as accommodate the operators needs and be easy for the operator to use.
It is therefore desired to have a cargo storage device with a reconfigurable floor to accommodate the users needs and maximize storage space and an organizational bin for secured storage of valuable items.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a cargo storage device for a vehicle that overcomes the disadvantages of the prior art.
Accordingly, the present invention advantageously provides a cargo storage device for a vehicle having a passenger space and an end gate including a back end situated adjacent a rearward-most seat, at least one pair of sidewalls extending from the back end and having a plurality of storage units therein, a floor situated between the sidewalls and reconfigurable between a lowered position and a raised position, a door situated in the floor and pivotally operable between a closed position and an opened position, an organizational bin situated beneath the floor and having a plurality of dividers therein, and wherein at least two opposing storage units have identical tracks thereon.
It is a feature of the present invention that the cargo storage device has a reconfigurable floor, such that it can be raised from its lowered position by being slid along tracks on both sides of the cargo storage device and repositioned to a raised position, while still providing access to the organizational bin when the reconfigurable floor is in either the lowered or raised position.